


Sinking

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Humor, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King, Spoilers for Book 2: The Wicked King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Jude returned to Elfhame. Maybe she should have taken along a squeegee.





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a The Folk of the Air’s One-Shot. The original work belongs to Holly Black.**   
>  **This One-Shot was written from a prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.  
> **   
> 

That was fun. Not fun  _ fun _ . But fun.

Who could have guessed that the two of them would meet again in that place and on circumstances so much likely?

Somewhere, where the fairies wandered forever after their deaths, Eldred must have been laughing. Or, maybe not. Forget, Eldred should be crying. Poor father-in-law.

But Valerian? Oh, he was laughing. Cardan said once that his friend liked pain. So, how could Valerian not be loving any part of it? Impossible. He must have been laughing to the point he could not stand up in his own.

Elfhame was sinking in the sea. The fairies were screaming and doing nothing really useful to their own survival. Cardan was tied to a chair on the office that had once been Dain’s, then Jude’s  and now… well, she didn’t know who owned the master spy’s office these days. She was away.

Apparently, for too long.

The Fairy Queen stood in front of her husband, a dagger lifting his pretty face so he would look at her when she asked: “Where did we stop, my love?”

“You were destroying yourself, Jude. Every day thinner, every day more tired and every day sicker. You needed to stop working and rest.”

“So let’s talk slowly so  _ I can _ be sure that  _ I understand _ **.** ” She took a deep breath. Twice. “You. Expelled. Me. So. I. Could. Take. Vacation?”

“When you say like that, it looks silly.” Oh, my. He was  _ offended _ ?

“No. It looks stupid.” Her harsh words finally made him angry. 

**“I was trying to do something nice for you, but as you can see by the water everywhere, nothing went how I wanted it to.”**

**Author's Note:**

> That was the second tfota fic that I wrote, in the time everyone was considering Undersea still a threaten to Elfhame. I hope you had enjoyed.


End file.
